


"edgy piece of shit"

by pricc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricc/pseuds/pricc
Summary: Christmas just passed, and Miles has a great idea: go to the other Spider people and see them! He didn't have any time on Christmas because of his family insisting he be with them, but the 26th never killed anyone, did it?He goes to Peter first ("Hey kid!"), then Gwen ("Hello nerd."), Peni ("Miles!! Yay, Spider party!"), Ham ("You're alive! Good job!") and finally, Noir...Who is troubling everyone.





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Into the Spiderverse and Noir is my favorite oh my god help.
> 
> Yeah have my angst

Miles shivered at the chill going through the streets in this distant, black and white world. "I don't like this place- oOof-" he wheezed at the elbow to the stomach Gwen gave him. "Shut up. Spiders know their territory better than anyone. He might have heard you, and that's pretty rude-" To which Miles retorted, "Since when do you care about being rude?" "...touché."

Ham snorted at the two arguing, and Peni just jumped about. "Do ya think he figured out the Rubik's cube by now?" Peter mumbled. Ham just chuckled, "I think he still thinks red is called green."

They got to a small little place that seemed pretty appropriate for the timeline, and knocked. Nothing. Miles tried to look through the peephole. "Noi-"  **Move!**

The door busted open, swinging Miles out of the way, and the barrel of a gun faced Peter, who held his hands up. "Woah buddy! It's just us! Slow your roll." The barrel wavered, then went down. "Sorry, folks. You never know." Noir waved them inside.

It was a small room, barely decorated and with a few chairs and a table. Even though it was the 26th, there were no left over gift wrap on the floor, no spilled food. "Uh,,, did you clean up, bud?" Ham questioned.

"Nothing to clean up."

Miles, Gwen and Peter exchanged looks. Nothing to clean up? Gwen mumbled, "Did you celebrate this year?" He shook his head. Miles jumped in, saying, "Well, we got you something." Noir barely moved, but the smallest trace of surprise, only a pinprick, in his voice responded, "You did?"

"Of course we did," Peter said, and Peni added, "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Miles, unfortunately, did not have a gift for Noir, and neither did any of the crew. "But," Miles grinned, "You gotta open it on New Year's Eve. We'll make a new Christmas there! Are we all free?" Nobody seemed to have other plans for that day, so it was decided.

"Thanks, fellas. I usually spend this week alone. Along with the other weeks of the year. Every year. But enough about me being an edgy piece of s@$!... how did your Christmases go?"

That broke just about everyone's heart. 

Upon leaving the dark apartment, Peni sighed, "What're we gonna do now? Do we even know what he would want?" 

Miles just smiled, and showed the group something on his phone. "I have an idea."


	2. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone regroups at Noir's world on New Year's Eve. What do they have planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo last post of 2018! Hope you guys like it!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Also, one of my friends asked how they regroup since the machine did get destroyed. I honestly don't know, you guys can make something up lol

After what felt like years of begging with his mom and dad, they finally allowed him to go to his friend's place for New Year. With Gwen. What they didn't know was that it was an friend from a different dimension with a lonely past, but did they  _really_ need to know that?

Miles tucked the gift that was wrapped in rainbow gift wrap into his backpack, and him and Gwen jumped into the monotonously colored dimension, landing on Peter. They ignored his cursing and brushed themselves off. Everyone was excited; Peni was jumping about (again), Ham was - well, it's kind of hard to tell emotions from a pig, but trust me, he was. Gwen and Peter had confidence in Miles, and Miles had 100% confidence in his gift.

They all waltzed to Noir's little hangout, when Peni noticed the door was already open. "It isn't like him to leave the door ajar." They all cautiously looked about, but nobody seemed to have broken in. They found Noir on the balcony, dark gray trench coat fluttering in the wind. He stared at them, and in a shocked tone, said, "How did you get in?" They responded by mentioning the open door.

"Damn, I forgot about that." He moved over to the door, but in a strange fashion. One too familiar to all of these heroes. Gwen was the one to speak up, and with a slightly troubled tone, asked, "Hey, you look injured. You alright?" He didn't respond, but instead walked back to the balcony before collapsing in a chair placed by the edge.

 Noir just let out a sigh when the gang surrounded him, saying, "It's usually my gig to fight Nazis on Christmas and stuff. I just got surrounded and jumped too late. I'm fine."

Thus, everyone started babying over him and fixing up the wound. It was actually done quite good, since Noir had lots of wound experience, but medicine from the time period wouldn't be very efficient. After they finished, they got a low "thanks."

A bit of silence appeared, and Miles dug into his backpack. He grabbed the rainbow adorned gift, and handed it to Noir, who stared at the wrapping for about two minutes. Peter interjected, "Bud, you gotta open that." He shakily pulled the wrap off.

Noir had not gotten a gift in a long time, and he almost didn't trust it. But these were his friends, they wouldn't bomb him, would they? Plus, his spider sense was silent.

He finally got to a box that was labeled EnChroma glasses. "Miles, buddy, much obliged, but... I can see." Miles just grinned. "Put them on!" He opened the box and put the glasses on... and almost had a heart attack.

The monotone black and white he was so used to was replaced with explosions of color. The sky - he had no idea what color it was, but it was beautiful. The buildings - also no idea of the colors. But amazing. The stars - yellow! He remembered that one from the Rubik's cube. He turned to his spider comrades, and choked, "You did this... For me?"

They just smiled. 

All that night, they watched the fireworks, which were in wonderful colors that Noir learned to be red, blue, white, yellow, and green. 

What a wonderful gift. He didn't have to share it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This will be my final story for 2018. Happy new year, folks!


End file.
